Zindagi
by LoveAbhi
Summary: A Vivesha story taken from Kdlove-uall's Lag Jaa Gale pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Some part of this story is taken from Kdlove-uall's Lag ja gale **

**CID TEAM CONSISTS OF- ACP, ABHI, DAYA, FREDDY, RAJAT, SACHIN, KAVIN, DUSHYANT, PANKAJ,NIKHIL,VIVEK,MAYUR,SALUNKE,TARIKA,SHREYA,PURVI,KAJAL,ISHITA,TASHA **

**The entries of these characters are not same as they are in cid episodes **

A man entered bureau and shocked to see the bureau dark and no one present there he went and switch the lights on and all shouted

**All**: SURPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREDDY/FREDDY SIR

Freddy he was so shocked and tears were rolling down his eyes

**Abhi**:kya hua Freddy surprise pasand nahi aaya?

**Freddy**:nahi nahi sir wo bas uski yaad aagayi thi thank u sir thank u so much

**ACP**:Freddy isme thank u ki kya baat hain hum ek parivaar haina toh aao chalo cake kaato

**Freddy**:ji sir and he went but

**Voice**:sir aap mere bina cake kaatoge

Everyone were shocked at his voice when Freddy turned with shock with a name:**V..VIVEK**

And Vivek hugged him tightly and Freddy to did the same

**Freddy**:tu..tu kaha gaya tha mujhe chodke aura b kyu aaya jau chale jau and pushed him aside

**Vivek**:theek hain sir toh phir mein chala..

**Freddy**(cutted him): khabadhar jo bahar gaya tho nautanki kahika chalo aao

Vivek smiled and went towards him and saw trio looking at him

**Vivek**:good morning sir kaise hain aap?

**Abhi**:Vivek..hum theek hain tum..tum theek hona?

**Vivek**:haan sir mein bilkul theek hun

**Freddy**:chal aao cake kaat the hain

**Vivek**:sir ek minute

**Freddy**:haan kya hua?

**Vivek**:sir aap sab keliye mere paas ek surprise hain

**Abhi:**kaise surprise?

**Vivek**:Tasha

And a girl came inside and all were shocked to see her

**Tasha**:hello sir

**Abhi**:Tasha he ran and hugged her tightly she too hugged him

**Daya**:Tasha tum?

**Salunke **and **Tarika**:Tasha beta/Tasha

**Tasha**:haan sir

**ACP**:lekin tum yaha kaise? Matlab tum tho…

**Tasha**:haan sir lekin Vivek ne mujhe wapas laaya

**Freddy**:Vivek kya kiya tune mujhe laga tha ki tum…

**Vivek**:haan sir mein tho apni dukh kam karne keliye gaya tha lekin jab mein waha gaya tha tho meine ek aadmi ko dekha aur usne meri Tasha ko mere paas wapas laaya lekin sir…wo..wo and he stopped with tears in his eyes

**Tarika**:lekin kya?

**Tasha:** lekin mein sirf do hafton ke liye hi aayi hun phir mein wapas…

(In lag jaa gale it was three days but I extended it)

**Abhi**:na..nahi mein tumhe jaane nahi dunga mein ek baar fail huwa lekin ab nahi honga

**Tasha**:bhai..bhai hone ko kon taal sakte hain mujhe jaana hi hoga agar waha nahi gayi tho bhi yahi se upar jaungi wahan sirf yeh body jaayegi na

**Daya**:nahi..nahi Tasha hum tumhe jaane nahi denge

**Tasha**:acha theek hain abhi iss topic ko yahi khatam kar dete hain pls Freddy sir ka b'day hain na

**Vivek**:haan sir chaliye cake kaat the hain

**Abhi**:theek hain chalo and they turned and saw team looking at them with questions in their eyes

**Abhi**:kya hua aain? Aisa kya dekh rahe ho hume?

**Purvi**:kuch nahi bhai bas yehi soch rahe hain ki yeh ladki aur ladka koun hain

(Here only ACP,Duo,Tarika,Sachin,salunke,Freddy knows about Vivek,Tasha and Kajal)

**Abhi**:yeh hain Tasha aur wo hain Vivek yeh dono yehi kaam karte the par chale gaye the par abse yehi kaam karenge

**All:**welcome to cid mumbai

**Vivesha**:thank u

**ACP**:chalo mein chalta hun mujhe kuch kaam hain

**Freddy**:sir koi case nahi hain aur Vivek aur Tasha bhi hain toh kuch party ya game karte haina

**Abhi:**chalo theek hain kya khele?

**Daya**:truth and dare

**Shreya**:haan sir yeh sahi hoga

**Purvi**:tumhe toh Daya bhia ki baat humesha sahi lagti hain all smiled and Shreya blushed but Vivesha were confused

**Tasha**:matlab?

**Purvi**:matlab ki yeh…

**Shreya**:nahi kuch nahi

**Tarika**:arey kaise kuch nahi wo kya haina Tasha yeh aur Daya ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hain

**Tasha:**arey wah! Matlab yeh meri bhabhi hain mein bahut khush hun and she hugged Shreya she too hugged her

**Pankaj**:waise tum itni din the kaha?

**Vivek**:wo mai banglore mein tha

**Kavin**:aur tum? He asked looking at Tasha

**Tasha**:wo mein…mein pata nahi

**Dushyant**:pata nahi?

**Tasha**:haan wo mein…mein mar gayi thi

All new one's:what?

**Tasha**:haan wo mein…

**Abhi**:haan wo kuch saal pehle and he explained it to them

**Abhi**:jab se Tasha gayi tabse mein bilkul akela ho gaya tha mera ek lauti behan thi aur phir Purvi ka yah ape transfer huya Tasha ki jagah par aur mujhe ek aur behan Purvi ke roop mein mil gayi aur phir Vivek ka bhi kuch pata nahi tha phir kuch din baad aap sab aagaye

**Vivek**:mein apne dost key aha gaya tha par mujhe Tasha mil gayi toh mein aap sabke paas ke aaya uska bhi man tha yaha aane ka toh hum aagaye aur phir 2 hafte baad Tasha phir se chali jaayegi mujhe aur hum sabko chodke and he hugged Freddy

All were having tears in their eyes

**Tasha**:Vivek mein jaha bhi jaungi aap sabko dekhte hi rahungi aap sab aisa royiye mat pls mujhe bura lag raha hain

**Pankaj**:ok abse no rona dhona hum tumhe bahut khush rakenge

**Tasha**:thanks

**IN EVENING**

Tarika,Shreya,Purvi and Tasha went for shopping

All were doing shopping but Tasha was not buying anything

**Shreya**:Tasha tum kyun kuch kharid nahi rahi ho?

**Tasha**(smiled sadly): mein…mein kharid ke kya karungi waise bhi mujhe jaana hain tum log lo

**Tarika**:aisa mat bol Tashu tumhe kuch nahi hoga dekhna

**Tasha**:theek hain yaar ab aap log tho shopping karlo

**Purvi**:ok chalo

They did some shopping and went back to their house

**NEXT DAY**

**IN CID BUREAU**

All were enjoying as no case was reported

**Tasha**:yaar Kajal yaad hain

**Tarika**:haan usse kaise bhul sakte hain hum aur khaas kar Sachin

**Sachin**:mein..mein kyu nahi bhul sakta ussey..mein..mein

**Abhi(**cutted him): Sachin humse chupane ki jarurat nahi hain kya hum nahi jaante tum dono ke baare mein

**Sachin**:sir wo..

**Tarika**:Kajal ab kaha hain?

**Sachin**: Kolkata mein uska Kolkata mein transfer huya

**Daya**:pehle tho Delhi mein thi

**Sachin**:haan sir bas ek mahina pehle hi uska transfer waha hua hain

**Abhi**:arey wah! Sachin tumhe tho sab kuch pata hain Kajal ke baare mein

And Sachin smiled shyly

**Daya**:tho usse bhi bulate haina

**Shreya**:good idea

**Tarika**:haan haan aap tho aisa bologi hi na aakhir aapke Daya sir ne jo kaha

**Abhi**:chalo phone karo usse

**Sachin**:sir mein karta hun and he called her

**PHONE CONVERSATION **

**Sachin**:hello Kajal

**Kajal**:hi Sachin bolo kya baat hain?

**Sachin**:Kajal tum do hafton keliye yaha aana hoga Mumbai

**Kajal**:kya do hafton keliye? Kyu?

**Sachin**:tumhe kisi se milvana hain

**Kajal**:kis se?

**Sachin**:arey tum aao tho sahi bahut special hain humare liye

**Kajal**:acha theek hain mein sir se puchke call karti hun

**Sachin**:ok chal bye

**Kajal**:bye

Sachin told them what Kajal told him

**IN KOLKATA**

Kajal after cutting the call went to ACP's cabin

**Kajal**:sir kya aap mujhe do hafton keliye chutti de sakte hain

**ACP**:kyu Kajal? Koi pareshaani ki baat tho nahi haina?

**Kajal**:nahi sir wo bas mujhe Mumbai jaana hain waha pe kuch kaam hain sir mein do hafton ke baad wapas aa jaungi

**ACP**:ok par sirf do hafton keliye

**Kajal**:thank usir

And she went away

**IN MUMBAI**

**Abhi**:wo aarahi hain kya?

**Sachin**:sir wo…before he could speak he got call from Kajal

**Sachin**:ha Kajal bolt u aa rahi haina?

**Kajal**:haan ACP sir ne mujhe chutti di mein aaj raat ko niklungi

**Sachin**:ok bye

**Kajal**:bye

Sachin after cutting the call:sir wo aarahi hain

**Purvi**:par yeh Kajal hain koun?

**Tarika**:Purvi tumhe aur Shreya ke aane se pehle Tasha aur Kajal yahi kaam karti thi par Tasha ke maut ke baad Kajal aur Vivek ko itna bada zatka laga hain ki yeh dono yaha se chale gaye Vivek leave lekar aur Kajal transfer lekar uske baad tum dono aayi ho Purvi tum Tasha ki place mein aur Shreya Kajal ke place mein matlab unka replacement

**Shreya**:ohh…. Sachin sir se Kajal ka kya lena dena

**Abhi**:arey wo yeh dono..ek dusre se pyaar karte hain

**Sachin**:arey sir yeh aap kya keh rahe hain

**Abhi**:kyu kuch galat kaha kya meine?

**Sachin**:nahi sir he said smilingly

**Daya**:chalo sab ghar chalte hain

**Freddy**:yes sir and all went away

**SO GUYS KAISA HAIN YA AUR KYA MEIN ISSE CONTINUE KARU YA NA KARU YEH FAISLA AAP KAR LIJIYE AUR BATAYIYE KI KAISA HAIN WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON TILL THEN TAKECARE KEEP SMILING BYE**

**URS LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND PLS READ KDLOVE-UALL'S LAG JAA GALE OTHERWISE U WILL NOT UNDERSTAND MY STORY AS THIS STORY IS TAKEN FROM THAT SORRY KEVI LOVERS BUT I'M A RAJVI SHIPPER PLS DON'T ASK ME TO WRITE ON KEVI IN THIS STORY**

**Ishi- tum pehle Lag jaa Gale story padho phir u will understand **

**Flashback-team celebrate Freddy's b'day at bureau and Vivesha enter and they celebrate it next day Sachin call Kajal to come to Mumbai and she agreed ab aage**

**IN BUREAU**

Kajal entered and all came to her

**Sachin**:hello Kajal

**Kajal**:hi sir kaise hain aap?

**Abhi**:sir?

**Kajal**:haan sir kyu?

**Abhi**:nahi tum Sachin ko sir kehke bulati ho?

**Kajal**:wo sir off duty nahi kehti per on duty kehti hun

**Abhi**:ohh…so batao kaise ho?

**Kajal**:mein theek hun sir aur aap?

**Abhi:**mein bahut khush hun aur theek bhi hun

**Daya**:tumhe ek surprise hain

**Kajal**:kya sir?

**Abhi**:khud hi dekhlo **VIVEK TASHA** he called them and both came inside the bureau

**Kajal**:Ta…Tasha and she ran and hugged her tightly and Tasha too hugged her tightly

**Kajal**:Tasha tu…tu theek hain par uss din tho tum…and she stopped

**Tasha**:haan Kajal uss din mein mar gayi thi par Vivek ne and she told the whole story to her that how she came alive for 2 two weeks

**Kajal**:kya? Acha hua kit um wapas aagayi par mein ab tumhe jaane nahi dungi kabhi nahi mein firse tumhe nahi chod sakti and she again hugged her

**Tasha**:theek hain Kajal shaant hojao haan aao baitho aao and she made her sit on chair

**Abhi**:Kajal shant hojao pls

**Kajal**:sir aapne dekha Tasha humare paas wapas aagayi and she smiled

**Daya**:haan Kajal tum yeh lo thoda paani piyo and she drank some water

**Kajal**:thank u sir

**Vivek**:tum kaise ho Kajal?

**Kajal**:mein bilkul theek hun Vivek aur tum?

**Vivek**:mein bhi theek hun

**Purvi**:tho sir yeh hain Kajal

**Abhi**:haan yeh aur Tasha hum dono ki behan jaise hi hain

**Shreya**:tho phir hum sir? She said with a pout

**Abhi**:arey Shreya tum aur Purvi bhi meri behan ho lekin sirf tum, Purvi,Tasha aur Kajal hi meri behan hain

**Daya**:haan aur meri behene hain Purvi,Tasha aur Kajal

**Tarika**:tho phir mein?

**Rajat**:tum meri behan ho aur Abhi sir ki…

**Tarika**:chup kya keh rahe ho tum she said blushing slightly

**Kajal**:tho sir aap dono ki shaadi ho gayi aur meri dusri bhabhi koun hain? Ek toh Tarika hain aur dusra

**Daya**:Kajal tum bhi na…hum dono ki shaadi abhi nahi huyi he said blushing

**Tarika**: aur yaha toh 6 saal se wait kar rahi hun mein lekin kisiko tho yaha meri parwah hi nahi hain abhi tak propose bhi nahi ki she said looking at Abhi

**Abhi**:aa…wo…yeh sab chodo na aur haan Kajal tumhe pata hain kya ki tumhari dusri bhabhi kon hain?

**Kajal**:nahi sir

**Tarika**:toh hum kuch questions puchenge uske baare tumhe answer batana hoga Daya ki taste se milta julta ok?

**Kajal**:par Tarika mujhe toh kuch nahi pata haina unke baare mein

**Abhi**:haan par tumhare bhai ke baare mein pata haina?

**Kajal**:haan

**Tarika**:toh phir batao

**Kajal**:ok

**Tarika**:sab log aao yah ape and all came there

**Abhi**:hmm…so Kajal first question tumhe lagta hain kya ki wo bhi ek cid officer hain?

**Kajal**:hmm…aapne bhi ek cid ke member se pyaar kiya toh…

**Abhi**:ek minute yeh meri baat kaha se aayi bich mein haa?

**Kajal**:acha sorry sir haan toh mujhe lagta hain ki Daya bhi cid officer se hi pyaar kiya hain

**Tarika**:correct answer so second question kya wo bhi Mumbai ki hain ya nahi?

**Kajal**:lekin Tarika mujhe kaise pata hoga?

**Tarika**:guess karo na yaar

**Kajal**:haan mujhe lagta hain ki wo Mumbai ka hi hogi warna mera bhai usse dur nahi reh sakta haina

**Abhi**:absolutely correct so humari female officers mein se guess karo ki wo koun hoga

**Kajal**:ok sir

And all the female cops except Tasha and Tarika stood in a line (Purvi,Shreya,Ishita,Divya and Jaywanti)

**Kajal went near Purvi and said**: nahi yeh nahi ho sakti

**Tasha**:kyun?

**Kajal**:abhi toh bhai ne kaha ki Purvi unki behan hain

**Abhi**:good ab next

**Kajal went near Shreya** :hmm...ho sakti hain lekin dekhte hain

Next she went near Ishita and Divya and thought: nahi mere bhai ki taste yeh nahi hain aur again went back to Shreya

**Kajal**: to sir yeh hain meri bhabhi she said pointing towards Shreya

**Abhi**:perfect bilkul correct and smiled broadly whn Dareya were blushing

Meanwhile phone rang

**Abhi**:hello Senior Inspector Abhijeet here kya khoon? Kaha pe? Hum abhi aa rahe hain? And said to all

**Abhi**:lo bhai ek naya case aagaya chalo aur Tasha,Kajal tum dono jaake aaram karo kalse join kar lena aur Kajal tum?

**Kajal**:sir meri tho chutti hain lekin mein bhi kaam karungi kalse aap sabke saath

**Abhi**:theek hain chalo sab

Dareya left a relief sigh as they forgot about their love topic but they were shocked when they heard

**Abhi**:Daya mein kuch bhi bula nahi hun hum iss topic pe sham ko baat karenge ab chalo

Dareya shocked plus smiled and left

**SORRY GUYS CHAPTER SHORT THA NA LEKIN MEIN AB KUCH NAHI KAR SAKTI MERE EXAMS HAIN SO PLSSS GUYS NEXT MONTH SE REGULARLY UPDATE KARUNGI PROMISE LEKIN AB MEIN EXAMS KELIYE PREPARE HO RAHI HUN WISH ME LUCK AUR HAAN ALL THE BEST TUM LOGON KO BHI AGAR EXAMS HO TOH AGAR NAHI HAIN TOH BHI FOR UR LIFE **** BE HAPPY KEEP SMILING TAKECARE BYE**

**URS**

**LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS BUT SOME PEOPLE ARE THINKING THAT I WAS A KEVI FAN BUT NOW STARTED TO LIKE RAJVI LET ME TELL U ALL A THING CLEARLY THAT I WAS NOT A KEVI FAN FROM STARTING I AM A RAJVI FAN I LOVE THEM A LOTTTTT ISKA MATLAB YEH NAHI HAIN KI MEIN KEVI AUR SACHVI KO PASAND NAHI KARTI I LIKE THEM TOO BUT RAJVI THE MOST SO I THINK NOW UR DOUBT IS CLEARED NOW ENOUGH OF MY BAK BAK PEEP INTO THE CHAPTER **

**IN BUREAU**

All went to the crime scene and Tasha and Kajal went to their houses

**IN FORENSIC LAB**

Tarika and Salunke were testing the dead body and analyzing chemicals our cid team entered now Tasha and Kajal were also there with them

**Tasha**:kitna acha lag raha haina Kajal bahut dino ke baad lab mein aake

**Kajal**:haan yaar waha Kolkata mein toh yaha jaise maza hi nahi aata yaha toh sirf kaam kaam aur kaam yaha jaise hasi mazaak,apni takleef share karna,yaha jaisi dosti kuch bhi nahi hain waha

**Tasha**:haan yaar

Meanwhile Salunke saw them and said

**Salunke**:arey Tasha Kajal tum dono yaha?

**Tasha**:haan sir wo ghar pe bore ho rahe the tho chale aaye

**Kajal**:haan sir waise bhi kuch hi dino keliye yaha aaye haina tho hum kuch bhi miss karna nahi chahte

**Salunke**:theek hain beta par aaram bhi karna ok

**Tasha**:yes sir

And they noticed Abhirika in their own world

**Abhi**:hello Tarika ji

**Tarika**:hi Abhi kaise ho tum?

**Abhi**:mein…mein tho bilkul theek hun aur aap…aap kaise hain?

**Tarika**:mein bhi theek hun Abhi

**Abhi**:waise aaj aap bahut sundar lag rahi hain

**Tarika**:thanks waise tum bhi bahut handsome lag rahe ho iss dress mein

**Abhi**:acha! Thank u Tarika ji wo…

Before he can say something Salunke interrupted as

**Salunke**:waise Abhi aaj mein bhi bahut acha lag raha hun na?

Abhi gave him a look like "kabab mein haddi" and gave him a fake smile

**Abhi**:haan sir aap…aap bhi aaj bahut acha lag rahe ho koi date wate hain kya apni girlfriend ke saath aa…aapke baal tho bahut chamak rahe hain kya lagaya?

**Salunke**:tum humesha mere gf's ke peeche kyun padte rehte ho? Tumhari problem kya hain unse? Tumhe tho yeh bhi nahi pata ki wo hain koun and Abhi cutted him as

**Abhi:**ek..ek minute kya matlab hain aapka ki mujhe nahi pata ki wo hain koun? He said naughtily

**Salunke**:kya? Matlab kya hain tumhara?

**Abhi**:mera matlab yeh hain ki mein unhe janta bhi hun aur unka phone number bhi hain mere paas and he winked

**Salunke**:kya kaise? Tum unhe kaise jaante ho?

**Abhi**:wo…ek minute mein kyu batao?

**Salunke**:kyu batao matlab? Baat meri gf's ke baare hain tho mujhe hi hoga na?

**Abhi**:achaaaaa he said smiling sarcastically

**Daya**:waise Abhi tumhe kaise pata hain unn sab ke baare mein?

**Abhi**:Daya wo mein ek din apni khabri se milne gaya tha aur

**FLASHBACK**

In a bar Abhi disguised himself as a rich guy and was looking hot and was waiting for his khabri

He went near a girl and said

**Abhi**:hi beautiful

**Girl**:hi aapka naam kya hain?

**Abhi POV**: kya naam batau hmm…haan (loudly)Aditya hain mere naam

**Girl**: Lovely name Aditya

**Abhi**:thanks waise aapka naam kya hain?

**Girl**:Aarti

**Abhi**:aapka naam bhi bahut acha hain

**Girl**:so Aditya..but Abhi cut her and said

**Abhi**:call me Adi mere friends mujhe aise hi bulate hain

**Aarti**: hmm…yeh bhi bahut acha hain so aap kya karte hain?

**Abhi**:mein ek Multi National Company ka MD hun aur aap?

**Aarti:**mein ek hospital mein neurologist ka kaam karti hun

**Abhi**:hmm…kaafi achi job hain aapka

**Aarti **smiled and said: waise kitni gf hain aapki?

**Abhi**:meri sirf ek

**Aarti**:nahi aap jhut bol rahe haina?

**Abhi**:nahi toh kyun?

**Aarti**:aapki jaise handsome ladke ki sirf ek gf? No yeh tho nahi ho sakta

**Abhi**:par sach tho yehi haina aur aapki kitne bf's hain?

**Aarti**:sirf ek

**Abhi**:naam kya hain unka?

**Aarti**:Salunke… wo cid ka forensic expert hain

**Abhi** was shocked to core:kya? Aap unki gf hain?

**Aarti**:haan she said casually

**Aarti**:kyun? Kya aap unhe jaante ho?

**Abhi**:na..nahi mein nahi jaanta unhe mein tho kabhi cid office mein gaya hi nahi tho mein kaise jaanunga he smiled

**Aarti**:hmm..waise aapki gf ka naam kya hain?

**Abhi**:naam.. Shraddha hain uska naam waise aap yaha akeli aapka bf I mean nahi aaye aapke saath

**Aarti**:nahi wo abhi aane waale hain unhe kuch jaruri kaam aagaya tho late hogay

Abhi rembered that Salunke was checking DNA reports when he went to fl to meet his Tarika(Shraddha)

**Abhi**:Salunke saab aap ab tak yaha pe?

**Salunke**:haan bas DNA report check kar raha tha tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

**Abhi**:wo mein bas aapse milne aagaya…aa..wo mujhe ek zaruri kaam yaad aaya mein chalta hun bye and he left in a second and Salunke laughed and continued his work

**Aarti**:hello Adi kaha kho gaye aap?

**Abhi **returned and said:haan wo mujhe ek zaruri kaam hain mujhe abhi chalna chahiye aa…sorry bye

**Aarti**:bye

**Abhi**:ek..ek minute kya mujhe aapka number mil sakta hain?

**Aarti**:kyun?

**Abhi**:bas aise hi kabhi agar baat karne ka dil kiya tho

Aarti smiled and gave him her number

**Abhi**:bye Aarti ji

**Aarti**:bye Adi

And Abhi went away

**OUTSIDE THE BAR**

**Abhi**:huh..yeh Raju kaha gaya aaya kyun nahi abhi tak and he called him and his khabri told him that today the news was not clear he will call him and say after conforming the news

**Abhi**:hmm…waise Salunke ke sir ki gf sachem bahut khubsurat toh hain par meri Taru ke saamne wo kuch bhi nahi he smiled and went away

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**Abhi**:toh aisi huyi meri mulakat aapki gf se

And all started laughing

**Salunke**:Abhi aaj tho tumne had hi kardi mere gf tak ko nahi chodo usse bhi flirt karliya he said shocked

**Abhi**:arey doctor saab mujhe thodi na pata tha ki wo ladki aapki gf niklegi he said casually

**Salunke**:acha agar wo meri gf nahi hoti toh usse aur flirt karte? Dekha dekha Tarika tumhara srimaan aashiq ko

**Abhi**:Salunke saab ab Tarika ji bech mein kaha se aagai

**Tarika**:sir pls sir hum laash ki baat karte haina

**Salunke**:haan haan theek hain and they discussed about the deadbody

And all left but before going Abhi said while looking at Salunke

**Abhi**:waise Salunke saab apne kabhi yeh nahi bataya ki aapki gf aapko Sallu kehke bulati hain he said naughtily

**Salunke**:Abhi tumhe tho mein he said while burning in angry

He was about to hit him but Abhi ran away laughing

**SO GUYS SURPRISED NA KI MEINE JALDI UPDATE KARLI WO MEINE YEH JALDI JALDI MEIN LIKHA THO CHECK NAHI KI PLS IGNORE MY MISTAKES AND PLS PLS PLS REVIEW GUYS NEXT UPDATE SHAYAD LATE HO PLS BEAR WITH ME KEEP SMILING TAKECARE BYE**

**DEEPIKA**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR UR REVIEWS GUYS AND THANKS FOR BEARING MY LATE UPDATES **

**AB AAGE**

Abhi went to bureau laughing

**IN BUREAU**

**Daya**: Abhi jo tumne lab mein bola wo sab sach tha kya?

**Abhi**:haan he said casually

**Daya**:matlab tum sach mein unki gf se mile? Mujhe laga tha ki tum mazaak kar rahe the

**Abhi**:yaar mujhe kya pata tha ki wo unki gf hogi agar mujhe pehle pata hota tho mein unke paas bhi nahi gaya hota

**Daya**:haan waise…

Meanwhile a girl entered Abhi was shocked seeing her and hid himself behind Daya but the girl said

**Girl**:Adi?

And Abhi came out smiling fakely

**Abhi**:hi

**Girl**:tum yaha par?

**Abhi**:haan wo mein..wo mein ek complaint leke aaya tha yaha par aur aap yaha?

**Girl**:wo mein…

**Daya**: ek minute excuse us idhar aao and he pulled Abhi in the corner and said

**Daya**:Abhi tum inhe jante ho?

**Abhi**:yaar ab toh mein gaya yeh wahi hain

**Daya**:kon?

**Abhi**: arey dr saab ki gf

**Daya**:kya? Par yeh yaha kyu aayi hogi?

**Abhi**:unhi se milne aayi hogi ab tu acting kar jaisa ki tu mujhe jaanta nahi aur team ko bhi batade

**Daya**:ok and he went towards team and Abhi went towards the girl(Aarti)

**Abhi**:haan wo sorry ab batayiye aap yaha?

**Aarti**:haan wo mein forensic lab dhund rahi thi mein yaha pehli baar aayi hun toh issiliye

Meanwhile Daya informed the team and went there with them

**Daya**:acha aap kon hain aur fl kyu jaana hain aapko?

**Aarti**:wo mein ki dost hun toh unse milne aayi thi ek urgent kaam tha

**Daya**:ohh..fl yaha se right jaayiye waha ek corridor hoga waha hain fl

**Aarti**:thank u and she was about to go but stopped and said

**Aarti**:ek minute Adi tum yaha konsa complaint likhane aaye ho?

**Abhi**: wo..wo mein and looked at Daya for help

**Daya**: yeh yaha par ek accident case ka complaint leke aaye hain

**Aarti**:ohh…theek hain mein chalti hun she was about to go but Tarika entered inside

**Tarika**:hi Abhi she said looking at Abhi

**Abhi**: marr gaye he murmured

**Aarti**: Abhi? Par tumhara naam toh…Abhi cut her and said

**Abhi**: Aarti ek minute aap yaha aayiye

**Aarti**:par yeh kon hain aur tumhe Abhi kyun bula rahi hain?

**Abhi**:wo yeh..yeh Shradda hain

**Aarti**:kon Shradda?

**Tarika**: Shradda?

Abhi looked at Daya for help but Daya looked away smiling naughtily

**Abhi**(murmur):tujhe tho mein baad mein dekh lunga (loudly) arey meine bataya na wo…

**Aarti**:arey haan haan yaad aaya aapki…. Abhi cut her

**Abhi**:haan haan

**Aarti**:par yeh tumhe Abhi kyun bula rahi hain? Aur yeh yaha kya kar rahi hain?

**Abhi**:yeh mere saath hi aayi hain yaha complaint likhwane

**Aarti**:acha par yeh tumhe Abhi kyun bula rahi hain?

**Abhi**: yeh mujhe nahi unhe bula rahi thi he said pointing towards Daya

**Daya**:mujhe? he said shockingly

**Abhi**:haan tujhe he said stressingly

**Daya**:haan mujhe bula rahi thi he said confusingly

**Aarti**:par wo tho tumhari taraf dekh rahi thi?

**Abhi**:arey wo mujhe nahi isse dekh rahi thi hum dono saath khade the na issilye tum shayad confuse hogayi

**Aarti**: acha…par yeh inhe kaise jaanti hain

**Abhi**: kitni sawaal puchti hain yeh itna tho Tarika bhi nahi puchti mujhe aur tho aur hum cid waale bhi kisi se itne sawaal nahi puchte bechaare dr saab he murmured

**Aarti**:kya hua tum kuch bolte kyu nahi?

**Abhi**:wo…yeh inki dost hogi issiliye bula rahi hogi

**Aarti**:tum nahi jaante inhe she said pointing towards Daya

**Abhi**:wo..wo mai…wo inhe nahi jaanta

**Daya**:kya?

Abhi looked at him with pleading eyes

**Daya**:haan mein bhi inhe nahi jaanta

**Aarti**: acha theek hain mein chalti hun she turned to go but stopped and turned once again

**Abhi**: ab kya hain? He murmured

**Aarti**:ek min

**Abhi**: kya hua?

**Aarti**:inka naam kya bataya isne? She said pointing towards Daya

**Abhi**: Daya

**Aarti**: kya?

**Abhi**(realizing) : I mean Abhi

**Aarti**: tumhara matlab Abhijeet? Wo Senior Inspector Abhijeet

**Abhi**: haan tum jaanti ho usse?

**Aarti**:nahi

**Abhi**:toh phir?

**Aarti**:mein jaanti toh nahi par Salunke se bahut suna hain inke baare mein

**Abhi**: acha? Kya bol rahe the? He asked eagerly

**Aarti**: wo…she hesitately looked at Daya

**Abhi**: Daya…(she looked at him) I mean Abhijeet aap thodi der bahar jaayenge please

**Daya**:hmm… and he went but didn't go out he hid in bureau all saw him except Aarti as her back was towards him

**Abhi**:haan tho boliye

**Aarti**: meine suna tha ki yeh bahut ache hain par unhe bahut tang karte rehte hain wo bhi unse bahut pyaar karte hain

**Abhi**: kya?wo muj…Abhijeet se itna pyaar karte hain?

**Aarti**:haan par dikhate nahi acha mein chalti hun bahut late ho raha hain bye

**Abhi**:ok bye and smiled and she went away

Daya came out of his place and said

**Daya**: dekha Abhi meine kaha tha na dr saab bahut ache hain

**Abhi**:haan yaar wakai mein

**Tarika**: koi mujhe batayega bhi yaha kya ho raha hain

**Abhi**:mein batata hun and he explained her

**Tarika**:acha…

**Abhi**:haan tum yaha kar rahi ho?

**Tarika**:kyun mein nahi aasakti yaha?

**Abhi**: nahi wo baat nahi par achanak

**Tarika**:haan wo yeh file dene aayi thi yeh lo

**Abhi**:haan

**Tarika**: tho mein chalti hun bye

**Abhi**:arey kuch der rukiye na

**Tarika**: sorry Abhi lab mein kaam sham ko milte haina bye

**Abhi**: bye

And she went away and Daya said

**Daya**:boss waise wakai mein Aarti khubsurat hain

**Shreya**:kya?

**Daya**:aa…khubsurat tho hain magar tumse nahi sweet heart

Abhi coughed fakely

**Abhi**:haan wo tho hain he said smilingly teasingly

**Rajat**:par sir aap inse chup kyu rahe the?

**Abhi**:pata nahi yaar agar dr saab dekhenge toh meri khair nahi hogi issiliye ab chalo kaam pe lag jao

All: yes sir

**EVENING**

**Tasha**:bhai chaliye na movie pe chalte hain

**Abhi**:haan theek hain chalte hain par aaj nahi kal

**Tasha**:kal kyu?

**Abhi**:aaj tum ghar jaogi aur aaram karogi aaj bahut tak gayi ho tum chalo ghar chalo

**Tasha**:bhai please na

**Abhi**:no way itna stress theek nahi hain tumhare liye chalo

**Tasha**:huh…theek hain par kal jaroor chalenge na?

**Abhi**:haan kal pakka

**Tasha**:theek hain bhai chalti hun bye

**Abhi**:bye and they went

**AT NIGHT**

**IN DUO'S HOME**

Abhi was in his room lost in thoughts Daya entered and said

**Daya**:Abhi

Abhi coming out said haaan

**Daya**:kya soch rahe ho?

**Abhi**:kuch…kuch nahi yaar bas aise hi

**Daya**:Tasha ke baare mein na?

Abhi looked at him with teary eyes and hugged him tightly

**Abhi**:haan yaar wo 4 din mein phirse hume chodkar….chali jaayegi yaar mein usse phir se nahi kho sakta…mein usse nahi kho sakta

**Daya**:Abhi…boss relax yaar wo nahi jaayegi dekhna tum wo phirse humare paas aayegi

**Abhi**:pakka aayegi na?

**Daya**:haan pakka aayegi tum…tum chalo khana khate hain chalo

**Abhi**:yaar mein ek baar Tasha ko phone karke aata hun

**Daya**:theek hain par jaldi aana

**Abhi**:hmm….

And Daya left

**INSIDE THE KITCHEN**

Daya was thinking

Abhi kitna dukhi hain ki Tasha jaa rahi hain kuch dinon mein uske jaane ke baad kitna mushkil se sambhala hain Abhi ko agar ab wo phir se…toh boss toh tut jaayega please Tasha mat jao na apne bhaiyon ke khatir hi sahi please mat jao and he was crying silently

Meanwhile Abhi came

**Abhi**:Daya and he quickly wiped his tears

**Daya**:Abhi tum aagaye tum baitho mein khaana laga tha hun

**Abhi**:ok and he sat and they had their dinner in silence

**NEXT MORNING**

Team enjoyed the whole day as ACP sir gave them permission and Tasha was happy to be with her team and was enjoying to the fullest and all were happy to see her but they knew that the happiness lasts for only few days

Now finally the day came and Tasha has to return back now all were having tears in eyes

**Abhi**:Tasha mat jao na mujhe chodke mein reh nahi paunga

**Tasha**:bhai aap royiye mat mein jaldi wapas aaungi aur…aur mein aap sabko upar se dekhti rahungi na agar aap log aisa royengey tho mujhe bahut bura lagega please bhai royiye mat

**Vivek**:Tasha

**Tasha**:Vivek apna khayaal rakhna aur sabka bhi aur rona mat bilkul bhi

**Vivek**:nahi rounga par tum wapas aajao phir mein kabhi nahi rounga I promise

**Tasha**:Vivek mein bahut jald wapas aane waali hun bahut jald hm…

**Purvi**:tum ek bahut achi friend ho Tasha hum tumhe bahut miss karenge

**Tasha**:mein bhi aap logon ko bahut miss karungi Purvi bahut zyaada

**Vivek**: Tasha mat jao na pls Tasha

**Tasha**: Vivek mein tumhe chodkar kabhi nahi jaungi kabhi bhi nahi yaad rakhna aur haan mein bahut jald wapas aane waali hun bahut jald

**Daya**: kya matlab Tasha?

**Tasha**: bhai yeh aapko kuch din mein pata chalega

And she went away

**SO GUYS KAISA LAGA? MUJHE PATA HAIN YEH BILKUL BHI ACHA NAHI HAIN LEKIN STORY ABHI BAAKI HAIN THIS IS NOT THE END AND WHO ALL WANT COUPLE MOVEMENTS THEY WILL ALSO COME THE ROMANTIC MOVEMENTS OF ALL COUPLES WILL BE PLS REVIEW IF U WANT THE UPDATE FASTER TAKECARE KEEP SMILING LOVE U BYE**

**URS**

**DEEPIKA**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWERS LOVE U A LOTTTT AND THANKS TO THE READERS ALSO**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

**AFTER TASHA WENT BACK **

All returned to their houses with sad faces as they were missing her a lot

**IN DUO'S HOME**

Abhi was looking at Tasha's photo lost in thoughts Daya came and said

**Daya**:boss

**Abhi**: haan

**Daya**:kya soch rahe ho?

**Abhi**: Tasha ke baare mein

**Daya**: Tasha ke baare mein?

**Abhi**: haan tujhe yaad hain Tasha jaate waqt kya kehke gayi thi?

**Daya**: haan yehi na ki wo bahut jald wapis aayegi?

**Abhi**: haan bas usike baare mein soch raha tha

**Daya**: boss tum tension mat lo pls Tasha ne kaha tho koi na koi matlab tho zarur hogi haina?

**Abhi**: haan yaar chal sote hain

**Daya**: haan chal

And they went to sleep

Like this two weeks passed but Abhi was thinking about Tasha's words only

**AFTER TWO WEEKS**

**ACP**: Abhijeet

**Abhi**: yes sir

**ACP **: aaj ek nayi officer join karne waaali hain

**Abhi**: kon sir?

**ACP**: Vaishnavi….Inspector Vaishnavi

**Abhi**: ok sir mein sambhaal longa aap kahi jaa rahe the?

**ACP**: haan aaj ek meeting hain tho ussi keliye jaa raha hun aur Vaishnavi ka aur hamara bahut deep rishta hain

**Abhi**: rishta? Kaisa rishta sir?

**ACP**: wo bilkul Tasha jaise hi dikhti hain Abhijeet

**Abhi**: kya? He was shocked and remembered Tasha's words

**ACP**: haan Abhijeet

**Abhi**: sir wo..wo meri Tasha hi hain sir wo…wo meri he said with tears in his eyes

**ACP**: Abhijeet?

**Abhi**: sir Tasha ne kaha tha ki who bahut jald wapas aayegi dekhiye na sir aagayi wapas aagayi mere paas haina sir?

**ACP**: Abhijeet pls sambhalo khudko aur sab ko bata dena mein abhi nikal raha hun

**Abhi**:yes sir and he all about it

**IN AFTERNOON**

A girl entered bureau all were shocked

**Abhi**: aap?

**Girl**: sir mein Inspector Vaishnavi

**Abhi**:acha…mein Senior Inspector…she cutted him

**Girl**: mein aapko bahut ache se jaanti hun sir aap Senior Inspector Abhijeet hain aapki bahut badi fan hun sir mein bahut khushi hogi aap sabke saath kaam karte huye

**Abhi**: haan hume bhi aao mein tumhe team se milwa tha hun and he introduced her to team

**Abhi**:and welcome to cid Vaishnavi

**Vaishnavi**: thank u sir

All were happy after her entry especially Abhi and Vivek

**AT NIGHT**

Abhi was laying on his bed thinking

Tasha tune apni wada nibha li aagayi na wapas ab dekho mein kabhi bhi tumhe jaane nahi dunga pehle jaisi thank u mujhe wapas apni behan dene keliye par Tasha miss u and also love u dear bas ab jaldi sab kuch pehle jaise ho gaye aur kuch nahi chahiye mujhe good night and he heard a voice

**Main bhi aapko bahut miss karti hun bhai love u too goodnight bhai** said a smiling face

Abhi smiled in sleep and then sliped into a deep sleep

**AFTER TWO MONTHS**

Now Vaishnavi is friend with all and most with Vivek Kajal went back now but was happy she applied to take transfer to Mumbai and Abhi was happy for both Vivesha

(Guys there is a note for u all mein Vaishnavi ka naam Tasha hi likhungi cause mujhe lagta hain Vaishnavi naam Vivek ke saath suit nahi karti so from now Vaishnavi will be Tasha sorry if I hurted anyone)

**IN VIVEK'S HOUSE**

**Tasha**: Vivek kaha ho tum hum log late ho rahe hain

**Vivek**: bas Tasha ek min mein abhi aaraha hun

**Tasha**: jaldi karo

And Vivek entered with a bouquet having white and red flowers

**Vivek**: happy b'day Tasha

Tasha was surprised

**Tasha**: Vivek tumhe kaisa pata ki aaj mera b'day hai

**Vivek**: tumne ek baar bataya tha (POV- Tasha ki b'day bhi aaj hi thi)

**Tasha**: meine? Lekin mujhe toh yaad hi nahi hain ki meine kab bataya

**Vivek**: acha ab wo sab chodo batao bouquet kaisa hain

**Tasha**: bahut bahut bahut acha hain tumhe pata hain mujhe yeh do color ki flowers bahut pasand hain

**Vivek**: haan mujhe pata hain he said smilingly

**Tasha**: kaise?

**Vivek**: acha ab wo sab chodo aur chalo breakfast karte hain

**Tasha**: haan chalo

And they had their breakfast with some more chit-chat

**IN BUREAU**

Vivek and Tasha went inside and every wished Tasha with lots of gifts

**Vivek**: tho kaisa laga Tasha humari team ke saath b'day celebrate karna

**Tasha**: bahut bahut acha laga Vivek par mujhe pata nahi aisa kyu lag rahi hain ki mein yeh sab kuch pehle bhi dekh chuki hun aur tumhe bhi mein bahut ache se jaanti hun

Vivek smiled as he know why

**Vivek**: chalo na lunch karte hain

**Tasha**: haan chalo

And they went to cafeteria and had their lunch

**AT ABHIRIKA'S SIDE**

Abhi noticed that Tarika was not talking with him nicely

**Abhi**: Tarika kya hua? Tum mujhse baat kyu nahi kar rahi ho aajkal

**Tarika**: mein kyu baat karu jao na usse baat karo mujhse kyun?

**Abhi**: kis se baat karu

**Tarika**: wahi uss chudail se

**Abhi**: kon chudail

**Tarika**: wahi wo…wo Aarti jao na usse baat karo

**Abhi**: arey yaar tum ab tak uss baat ko leke baiti ho wo tho bahut pehle ki baat thina dekho ab tho mein usse bilkul bhi na milta

**Tarika**: acha tho pehle milte the she said angrily

**Abhi**: nahi bilkul bhi nahi tu..tum mujhpe yakin nahi karti

**Tarika**: karti hun lekin tumhari yeh flirt karne waali aadatein huh…and she was about to walk away

**Abhi**: Tarika…Tarika ek min and he held her hand but she jerked his hand

But he pulled her closer to him and caught her by waist she was jerking him but his gripper was strong

**Tarika**: Abhi chodo mujhe…chodo yeh kya kar rahe ho tum..chodo Abhi

Abhi brought his face closer to her and their lips were few inches apart

**Abhi**: abhi bhi tumhe yakin nahi hain mujhpe

**Tarika**: nahi she said strongly

He moved more closer to her

**Abhi: ab**

**Tarika**: nahi

And he kissed her passionately by keeping all the love, passion and care for her at first she tried to move away but after sometime she too started responding

After 15 minutes they broke and were breathing heavily

**Abhi**: ab toh yakin hogaya na tumhe

**Tarika**: haan lekin yeh sab na tumhari wajah se ho rahe hain agar tum yeh sab harkat nahi karte toh kya mein tumpe kabhi shak karti

**Abhi**: acha acha sorry meri jaan ab maaf kardo next time se aisa bilkul nahi karunga

**Tarika**: promise she asked cutely

**Abhi**: haan promise he said smiling

And they went to lunch

**AT EVENING**

**IN DUO'S HOUSE**

**Daya**: Abhi kya kar rahe ho

**Abhi**: mein kuch nahi…kuch bhi nahi

**Daya**: kya dekh rahe the

**Abhi**: kuch nahi bas taare

**Daya**: taare? Din mein taare?

**Abhi**: aa..wo nahi taare nahi wo bas aise hi kuch soch raha tha

**Daya**: kya soch rahe the

**Abhi**: kuch nahi Tasha ke baare mein

**Daya**: Tasha ke baare mein

**Abhi**: haan dekha wo Vivek ka kitni achi dost hogayi aane ke kuch mahine baad hi aur hum sab se bhi kitni lagav hogayi usse mein soch raha tha ki…

**Daya**: ki?

**Abhi**: ki unn dono ki shaadi karva lein

**Daya**: shaadi?

**PLS READ AND REVIEW TAKECARE LOVE U ALL BYE**

**URS**

**DEEPIKA**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR UR REVIEWS**

**Daya**: shaadi?

**Abhi**: haan tu itna choq kyu raha hain?

**Daya**: boss unn dono ko mile huyi 1 saal bhi nahi huye aur tum…

**Abhi**: tho kya hua yaar tujhe kya lagta hain?

**Daya**: boss mujhe tho lagta hain unhe kuch aur time deni chahiye matlab they have to realize their love for eachother

**Abhi**: haan Vivek ka tho hume pata hain lekin Tasha ka kaise jaanenge

**Daya**: kuch sochte hain

**Abhi**: idea..

**Daya**: kya?

And Abhi told him his plan

**Daya**: haan yeh theek hain par isse abhi execute nahi karenge

**Abhi**: tho kab karenge?

**Daya**: kuch din baad unhe theek se ek dusre ko jaane dete hain phir yeh plan theek hain?

**Abhi**: haan chalo yaar soo jaate hain

**Daya**: haan chalo and they went to sleep

**NEXT MORNING**

**IN SACHIN'S HOME**

**Kajal came back to Mumbai bureau**

**Sachin**: Kajal jalid karo

**Kajal**: aa rahi hun Sachin breakfast ready hain?

**Sachin**: mein koi bawarchi ya cook nahi hun jo tum mujhe order do aur sab kuch ready ho jaaye

**Kajal**: Sachin mein tumhare liya yaha aayi aur tum mujhe daant rahe ho

**Sachin**: aur nahi tho kya Kajal agar kisi ko pata chal gaya na ki hum ek saath reh rahe hain aur humari shaadi nahi huyi tho kya sochenge

**Kajal**: Sachu tu har waqt darte kyu ho? Be brave na

**Sachin**: tum na…huh..chodo tumse baat karna hi bekaar hain aao..Breakfast karte hain

**Kajal**: mujhe nahi karni jao huh…

**Sachin**: sorry na baby aao breakfast karo pls

**Kajal**: nahi

**Sachin**: dekho agar tum breakfast nahi karogi nahi tho..

**Kajal**: tho? She said angrily

**Sachin**: tho mein bhi nahi khaunga

**Kajal**: mat khao mujhe kya huh….

**Sachin**: arey yeh kya hogaya he murmured

**Sachin**: dekho ab agar tum nahi khaayi na toh tumhe meri kasam

**Kajal**: Sachu..acha theek hain lao aur saath mein khaate hain chalo

**Sachin**: good chalo ab late ho rahe hain

**Kajal**: haan chalo

And they went

**IN BUREAU**

All were present and duo entered late as usual and there DCP was also present there

**DCP**: ohh aakhir aaj aap dono ki darshan hogayi mein toh dhanya hogaya he said teasingly looking at duo

**Duo**: good morning sir he said looking at ACP

**DCP**: kya sirf ACP ko hi good morning hum dekh nahi rahe hain kya

**Abhi**: shayad aisa ho (I wish it could happen) he murmured and Daya smiled to it

**DCP**: kya hua Daya itni hasi kis baat ki aarahi hain tumhe

**Daya**: nahi sir wo bas aapko dekh ke…

**DCP**: hain mujhe dekh ke…mein joker dekhta hun

**ACP**: haan he murmured

**Daya**: nahi sir wo mein..keh raha tha

**DCP**: acha theek hain ab meri baat suno tum sabko ek mission par jaana hain

**Abhi**: sabko? Matlab sir

**DCP**: sabko matlab tumhe, Daya ko, Vivek, Tasha, Shreya, Rajat, Purvi aur

**Abhi**: aur sir Tarika

**DCP( gave him a look)**: haan aur tum sab couple banke jaoge mission pe baki ke details Praduyman tumhe batayega

**Daya**: wah! Yaar teri toh nikal padi he said to Abhi in low tone

**Abhi**: sirf meri nahi teri bhi he replied

**Daya**: haan tho sir Abhi tu…DCP cut him

**DCP**: Abhi? Abhi kya hain?

**ACP**: sir wo Abhijeet

**DCP**: yeh tumhara ghar nahi hain ki sab ko nicknames se bulao pura naam lo

**ACP**: haan tho tum teeno ko mission par jaana hain ek hotel mein

**Abhi**: par sir teen kyu koi ek couple bhi tho jaa sakte haina

**ACP**: nahi Abhijeet waha ka mujrim bahut khatarnaak hain issiliye teeno ko jaana hoga…tho couples honge Abhijeet aur

Abhi was thinking it will be Tarika

**ACP**: Abhijeet aur Tarika, Daya aur Shreya, Rajat aur Purvi, Vivek aur Tasha

And all couple's were looking at each other wide eyed

**DCP**: kya hua sab aise kyu dekh rahe ho ek dusre ko

**Daya**: nahi sir kuch nahi

**DCP**: haan tho mein chalta hun

And he went away

**ACP: **tho tum sab jao aur tayyari karo kal hi nikalna hain sham ko aajana mein saari details bata dunga

All couples went to their home and packed their lugaages and again went back to bureau

**IN BUREAU**

All the couples came and ACP started

**ACP**: haan tho tum sab log waha couples banke jaoge yeh ek hotel hain..waha par ek khooni hain jo naye naye shaadi huye couples ka khoon kar raha hain especially ladkiyon ka..tho tum sab dyaan rakhna apna aur apne partners ka bhi…tho tum logon ko pata lagana hain ki koun hain wo insaan jo couples ka murder kar raha hain

**Abhi**: sir uss killer ke baare mein koi information? Matlab suspects wagera…

**ACP**: nahi Abhijeet ab tak uske baare mein kisi ko kuch nahi pata ki wo koun hain…yeh sab kyu kar raha hain kisi ko nahi pata

**Daya**: tho phir sir hume sab pe naraz rakhna hoga yeh killer koi bhi ho sakta hain hotel ke staff bhi ho sakta hain

**ACP**: haan Daya aur tum logon ko yeh mission jald se jald complete karni hogi..taaki wo aur maasom jaane na le

**Abhi**: yes sir..par sir Tarika waha kyu jaayegi?

**ACP**: agar humhe forensic ki help chahiye tho Tarika help karegi aur tum sab dyaan rakhna aur contact mein rehna mere saath aur ek dusre ke saath bhi

**Daya**: sir hum sab kya waha alag alag jaayenge?

**ACP**: matlab?

**Daya**: sir matlab hum sab couples ek dusre ke saath ajnabi banke ya phir sab ek group mein..matlab ki mein Abhi aur Tarika ko jaanta hun aisa..

**ACP**: nahi Daya tum log waha pe ajnabi banke hi rahoge lekin contact mein kisi ko pata nahi chalni chahiye ki tum log cid se ho

**Abhi**: yes sir

**ACP**: so ready?

**All**: yes sir

And all went to their house waiting for the next day

**PL S READ AND REVIEW. TAKECARE. BYE**

**URS**

**DEEPIKA**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR UR REVIEWS **

**IN DUO'S HOUSE**

Abhi was smiling at something and Daya came with two coffee cups

**Daya**: kya hua boss? Akele akele muskura rahe ho? Tarika ki yaad agayi kya

**Abhi**: arey nahi nahi wo mein Vivek aur Tasha ke baare soch raha tha

**Daya:** Vivek aur Tasha ke baare mein

**Abhi:** haan yaar iss mission ki wajah se wo dono bhi ek dusre ke aur karib aayenge aur

**Daya:** aur?

**Abhi:** aur hum bhi he said naughtily

**Daya:** waise boss tum shaadi kab kar rahe ho

**Abhi:** tujhe itni jaldi kyu hain meri shaadi ka

**Daya:** ab dekho bhai jab tak teri shaadi nahi hogi meri nahi hogi na

**Abhi:** acha theek hain yaar kar lenge pehle yeh mission tho complete hone de

And they chatted for some time and went to sleep

**IN RAJAT'S HOME**

Rajat was laying on his bed thinking about mission and Purvi

**Rajat POV: **iss mission ki wajah se mein aur Purvi ek dusre ko aur ache se samaj sakte hain aur phir mein Purvi se apni dil ki baat keh dunga and he slept smiling thinking about Purvi

**IN PURVI'S HOME**

Purvi was also laying on her bed thinking about mission

**Purvi POV: **mujhe yeh mission ke baare mein sochke Rajat sir ki yaad kyu aati hain har baar… yeh Rajat sir bhi na mujhe sone bhi nahi dete…(smilingly) pata nahi kab propose karenge mujhe and she slept smiling thinking about him

**NEXT DAY**

**ALL THE BOYS WENT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE GIRLS HOME**

**TARIKA'S HOUSE**

Abhi went and saw door was opened he entered inside looking for Tarika

**Abhi**: yeh Tarika kaha gayi ghar aisa khula chodke

And he went inside Tarika's bedroom

Here inside bedroom Tarika was trying to wear saree ( here she doesn't know how to wear saree)

Abhi went inside the room without knocking and saw Tarika in that pose and was lost in her cute and innocent face Tarika realized his presence and turned around covering herself

**Tarika**: Abhi..tum…tum yaha kya kar rahe ho

Abhi came in reality

**Abhi**: wo mai..wo aapko lene aaya tha

**Tarika**: tho neeche wait karte na yaha kyu aaye ho

**Abhi**: wo..maine aapko awaaz lagayi thi lekin aapne nahi suni

**Tarika**: acha acha theek hain ab tum jao yaha se dikh nahi raha mein change kar rahi hun

**Abhi:** aapko sari pehna nahi aata he asked looking at the way she wore till now

**Tarika: **nahi..pehle tum bahar jao

**Abhi:** arey mein help kar deta huna

**Tarika:** nahi chalo bahar abhi ke abhi

**Abhi: **arey Tarika ji madat karne dijiye na he said stepping towards her

Tarika was standing in front of mirror and Abhi was standing behind her

He made her turn towards himself and started to make her wear sari she don't know why but she made him do it she felt something inside her when he was touching her and she lost in it meanwhile Abhi make her wear saree then he looked towards her

She was closing her eyes tightly he touched her cheek

**Abhi: **Tarika aankein kholo

And she opened her eyes and looked at herslf in mirror

**Abhi: **ek minute and he made her wear the jewellery also and Tarika was just looking at him dreamily

And Abhi completed doing makeover of Tarika and said

**Abhi:** dekho Tarika acha haina

Tarika didn't reply

**Abhi:** Tarika he said a bit louder

**Tarika:** haan she came out of trance

**Abhi:** kya soch rahi ho

**Tarika:** yehi ki tum mujhe kitna pyaar karte ho

**Abhi:** hmm..tho tumhe abhi ehsaas hua ki mein tumhe kitna pyaar karta hun he said smilingly

**Tarika:** nahi ehsaas tho bahut pehle ho gaya hain lekin ek baat batao tum mujhe propose kab karoge

**Abhi:** karli thin a

**Tarika:** wo tho pyaar keliye aur shaadi

**Abhi:** arey yaar pyaar bhi tumse aur shaadi bhi tumse hi karu

**Tarika:** kya matlab she said angrily

**Abhi:** arey yaar kuch change tho hona chahiye na life mein he said naughtily

**Tarika:** huh..and she went towards kitchen angrily

**Abhi:** arey suno tho…Taru and he ran behind her

**Tarika:** yeh lo tumhara naashta

Abhi saw his plate in which two kerele were there and he looked at Tarika's plate she was having toast with omelet

**Abhi:** Tarika yeh he said picking one kerela in his hand

**Tarika:** haan yehi hain tumhara breakfast…wo kya haina tum saalon se nashte mein toast wagera khaa rahe ho abhi tho tumne bola kuch change tho hona chahiye na life mein issiliye dekho meine tumhara breakfast change kar diya she said teasingly

**Abhi:** Taru who toh mein aise hi mazaak kar raha tha

**Tarika:** par meine to seriously liya hain abhi jaldi jaldi khana khatam karo hume nikalna haina

**Abhi:** pls Taru pls pls pls he made a cute innocent face

Tarika smiled and said

**Tarika:** aagey se aisa mazak bilkul nahi karna ok?

**Abhi:** yes madam abhi kuch acha khane ko do na

**Tarika:** yeh lo and she gave him toast and omelet and they left after having their breakfast

**IN CAR**

**Tarika:** Abhi

**Abhi:** hmm…

**Tarika:** tumne mujhe kabhi bataya nahi ki tumhe sari pehnana bhi aati hain

**Abhi:** wo kya tha na ek case ki investigation keliye ek baar sari pehan na pada tho tab sikh li waise tumhe bhi nahi bataya tumhe sari pehan na nahi aati uss din diwali par pehni thi na tumne

**Tarika: **haan wo uss din mummy thi na tho unhone help ki thi meri

And they left to hotel after having breakfast with light chit-chat

Here Daya reached Shreya's house and rang the bell Shreya opened the door and both were lost in each other

Shreya was wearing a light blue color saree with a necklace and Daya was lost in her

Meanwhile Shreya's mom came and said

**Shreya's Mom- SM**

**SM**: arey Daya beta?

And both came out of trance with a jerk

**Daya**: Namaste aunty ji

**SM:** Namaste beta aao aao andar aao

**Daya:** ji and he went inside

**Shreya:** sir aap kuch lenge coffee tea wagera

**Daya:** nahi..wo tum ready ho?

**Shreya:** ji ek minute mein saman leke aati hun

And she went

**SM:** beta tum baitho na

**Daya:** ji aunty ji

**SM:** beta mein tumse kuch puchu?

**Daya:** ji aunty puchiye na

**SM:** kya tum Shreya ko pasand karte ho? Usse shaadi karna chahte ho?

Daya was shocked

**Daya:** aunty ji yeh aap…

**SM:** beta mein sab jaanti hun…batao beta

**Daya:** ji aunty mein usse bahut pyaar karta hun aur wo bhi mujhse pyaar karti hain aur ek dusre se shadi karna chahte hain

**SM:** tho phir der kaisi baat mein aaj hi Shreya ke papa se baat karti hun

**Daya:** aunty ji wo aap pehle Shreya se tho puch lijiye

**SM:** beta wo tumhe bahut pasand karti hain wo mana nahi karengi

**Daya:** theek hain aunty jaisa aap theek samjhe

Meanwhile Shreya came and said

**Shreya:** chale sir

**Daya:** haan chalo

**SM:** apna khayal rakhna Shreya theek se khana khaa lena

**Shreya:** ji mumma and both hugged each other

**SM:** Daya beta…apna aur iska khayal rakhna

**Daya:** ji aunty ji aap chinta mat kijiye

And they too left for the mission

**SO FRIENDS KAISA LAGA CHAPTER REVIEW MEIN BATANA OK? BYE TAKECARE**

**URS DEEPIKA**


End file.
